pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathaniel Baxter
Nathaniel Baxter (?1550-1633 fl.) was an English poet and clergyman. Life Baxter was tutor in Greek to Sir Philip Sidney,Katherine Duncan-Jones, Sir Philip Sidney: Courtier Poet (1991), pp. 40-41. and was a student of Magdalen College, Oxford, in 1569, graduating with an M.A. in 1577. He had been one of the travelling companions of Edward de Vere, 17th Earl of Oxford in Europe in 1575-1577. (He makes allusions to de Vere in Ourania, while addressing his daughter Susan who married Philip Herbert, 4th Earl of Pembroke.)Alan H. Nelson, Monstrous Adversary: The Life of Edward de Vere, 17th Earl of Oxford (2003), p. 121 and p. 430. Baxter was one of the signatories to the famous letter addressed to the Puritan Thomas Cartwright, dated London, 25 May 1577. After graduating, Baxter was successively vicar of Redbourn in Hertfordshire (1577) and Finedon in Northamptonshire (1578); rector of Titchmarsh in Northamptonshire (1578) and Leire in Leicestershire (1582); vicar of St. Margaret Lothbury, London (1588); and rector of St. Giles-in-the-Fields, London (1590).Rev. Nathaniel Baxter (1550 ca.-1611 fl.), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University, ] He became warden of Collegiate Church of St Mary Youghal, Ireland, in 1592, and was inducted into the office of warden 23 May 1592 by Bishop William Lyon. On 25 August 1597 Baxter found that the revenues of the college were threatened by confiscation. He was obliged to give a bond that he would, within 40 days after demand, resign his office. On 26 April 1598 complaint was made to the court of revenue exchequer, that Baxter had refused to allow the officer of the court to sequestrate the revenues of the college. An attachment was issued against him, and a new sequestration issued. On 30 June 1598 Baxter, having resisted the surrender of his office, through third parties disposed of the college revenues and the college house to Sir Thomas Norris, President of Munster. Baxter then resigned; but the commissioners, finding that the revenues had been disposed of, refused to accept the trust. Baxter left Ireland in 1599. He then became vicar of Mitchel Troy in Monmouthshire, compounding for his first-fruits of the living 26 May 1602. While at that vicarage he composed and published Ourania. In 1633 he was engaged in controversy with John Downes, a theologian of Bristol. Writing Joseph Hunter, in his New Illustrations of Shakespeare (1845), took Baxter to be the author of Ourania, a work previously ascribed to Nicholas Breton.Sir Philip Sydney's "Ourania." That is, Endimiones Song and Tragedie, containing all Philosophie. Written by N.B. London: Printed by Ed. Allde for Edward White, and are to be solde at the little north doore of Saint Paules Church, at the signe of the Gun, 1606. Ourania describes its author's tutorial relation to Sir Philip Sidney, and there are various details of the poet's history and of his house in Troy. The name 'Tergaster' reveals the playful nickname given by Sidney to his tutor; Tergaster is dog-Latin for Back- or Bax-ter. There are flattering addresses in verse to contemporary "fair ladies and brave men". Baxter's religious works included: *''A Soneraigne Salue for a Sinful Soule, comprising a Necessarie and True Meanes whereby a sinful conscience may be unburdened and reconciled to God; wherein you shall find all the Epithetons or Titles of the Son of God which for the most part are found in Scripture.'' *''Calvin's Lectures or Daily Sermons upon the Prophet Jonas, translated into English by Nathaniel Baxter'', with a complaint in verse and a long dedication to Sir John Brocket (1578), another edition being dedicated to Sir Francis Walsingham, 22 January 1577. *''A Catholique and Ecclesiastical position of the last Epistle of John, collected out of the Works of the best Writers by Augustine Marlorat,'' dedicated to Lady Walsingham (1578). D. Nathaniaelis Baxteri Colcestrensis queastiones et responsa in Petri Ranii Rami dialecticam, London, 1586, was a work on logic. Publications Poetry *''Sir Philip Sydneys Ourania; that is, Endimions song and tragedie''. London: Ed. Allde, for Edward White, 1606; London: 1653; London: Jane Bell, 1655. Translated *''The Lectures or Daily Sermons, of that Reuerend Diuine, D. Iohn Caluine,: vpon the prophet Ionas''. London: Edward White, 1578, 1580. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Nathaniel Baxter, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 24, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * Notes External links ;Poems *Extracts from Philip Sidney's Ourania: Proem, The Song, Conclusion *Nathaniel Baxter at [[PoemHunter] (3 poems) ;About *Rev. Nathaniel Baxter (1550 ca.-1611 fl.) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * "Baxter, Nathaniel" Category:16th-century English poets Category:17th-century English Anglican priests Category:English male poets